disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
George Jacqueline
George Jacqueline is the main protagonist in the Disney's 2018 feature film Weird World ''and the deuteragonist of it's 2021 sequel. He is voiced by Richard Ayoade. Background Official Bio Development Personality Physical appearance George has black skin all over his body, except his head, which is black/dark grey bomb on top of a purple collar on his body. On his face, he has green eyes and he wears rounded square glasses. He also had a red mouth and pure white teeth with a two-tooth underbite. He also has yellow star tattoos on his cheeks. He also has blue hair on top of his head. He has short arms with four fingered hands and short legs. His normal outfit is a lime green shirt with reddish pink short sleeves and the words "Zap Cloud" on it, denim jacket, jeans, green socks and white trainers with green graffiti patterns and black laces on them. Appearances Weird World The Life of a DJ George Jacqueline lives in Rainbow City with his mother Eleanor Jacqueline and his best friend Craig Montgomery in a Big Mac house on a rocky hill edge on a small beach. One morning, George and Craig wake up like normal, have breakfast, shower, brush teeth and get dressed. Then they just go about with their day doing crazy stuff, like when Craig sees George mopping the ceiling. Later that evening, Craig cooked some dinner and they are watching King Axecutioner (or as they see him, King Pharrell) on the TV who is seemingly promoting a party at his castle, but during the recording, he is actually planning to kill many innocent citizens and take over Weird World, but when he cackles, a bee goes into his mouth and he starts chocking. Two of his minions, Hikouki and Roger pull a lever and some pink emergency lights flash, then another minion Hank slaps King Axecutioner and even though he gets stung, the bee flies out of his mouth. However, the whole thing had been recorded and shown on every Weird World television. George and Craig thought it was a glitch on the television. Then George looked at the clock and it read 5:35. He realized he was scheduled to be with the rest of Zap Cloud in 25 minutes at a club. He put on a purple Moncler coat and was about to leave when a lobster came by and he let it out. Then another lobster came and he let him out as well. Then another lobster came and he let him out as well, but then George suspected something strange, so he peaked his head out the door and the lobster walked to a small hole in the bottom of the house and a tiny blue hand grabbed it and pulled it back into the house. Then, he caught Craig winding up a toy lobster and he threw it away pretending to look innocent. George didn't care, but he said goodbye to Craig, then goodbye to Eleanor and left the house, down the steps and to a bright blue metallic Lamborghini. He opened the front door, but just grabbed a key which unlocks the boot, then he used it again to unlock a blue box which contains another key which he uses to unlock a red box, which contains another key which he uses to unlock a yellow box, which contains the key to start the car. Then he gets in the car, starts it and drives off into the city. As he drives, the citizens begin to notice him and feel happy to. He pulls up to the club, gets out the car and enters the club while signing autographs. When he enters, a fellow DJ Distronac is playing music and he sees Cole, Brent and Zayden having drinks and a laugh. After a chat, their perform on their set for 2 hours and after, they hug, say goodbye and George walks to his Lamborghini and drives home. Meeting Stephanie George is about to go up the stone steps, when he notices his rock garden a mess and decides to attend to it. More coming soon... Sponghuck and Tyler The Ultimate Elemental Axe Scooter, Josie and Bash Fighting Hank, Hikouki and Roger The Silver Cave Fighting Axebot Entering King Axecutioner's Castle Eleanor Preparing for Final Battle Fighting King Axecutioner Putting Stephanie Back Together The Ending Weird World 2 '' Relationships Trivia *George's age is 28. *His intelligence is either good or bad at times depending on how he is feeling. Sometimes he even gets really easy questions incorrect. *George states that he's allergic to almonds. *He has a fear of ants, especially predatory ants. *His favourite colour is green. *George is a customer of UK telecommunications services provider O2. *He is ambidextrous. *George sleeps with his glasses on. *George always wears 3 pairs of socks. *According to George, he was named after George Harrison from The Beatles. *He likes all types/genres of music. **Notably, he likes British band Frankie Goes to Hollywood. ***He wears a white pyjama top with the popular phrase "Frankie Says Relax", which is a reference to that very band. ****Funnily enough, their song Two Tribes was played during the film's climax. *****There are two music genres he dislikes - techno and emo. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Weird World Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters with allergies Category:Weird World Category:English characters Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Official Disney Heroes Category:Animated Characters Category:Musicians Category:Anthropomorphic characters